Angles $A$ and $B$ are supplementary. If the measure of angle $A$ is $8$ times angle $B$, what is the measure of angle A?
Explanation: If we let the measure of angle $B$ equal $x$, then the measure of angle $A$ is $8x$. Since angles $A$ and $B$ are supplementary, we can say that $x + 8x = 180$. If we solve for $x$ we find that $x = 20$. Thus, angle $A = 8(20) = \boxed{160}\text{ degrees}$.